goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Pearson gets grounded on his birthday
Script Nathan: I'm going to watch Caillou's holiday movie. hour and 13 minutes later Nathan: Nathan: That was a great movie! and Alan appears Nathan: Oh no! Susan: This screen said you watched Caillou's holiday movie, when you were supposed to watch My little pony: Equestria girls: Friendship games. Alan: That's it! You are grounded for 15 years. 10 for watching a movie while grounded and 5 for watching a movie you're not supposed to see. Susan: and for this, we will call all of your friends and tell them not to give you any presents. Alan: Instead they will hold on to your presents until you are ungrounded. Nathan: No no no no no no no no no no! I want presents! Susan: Too bad. You shouldn't have watched Caillou's holiday movie while grounded. Go to bed now! Nathan: Waaaaaaaaaaah! next day Nathan: Yay! It's my birthday! I hope I get Barney's great adventure on DVD! runs to the kitchen, shocked Nathan: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I didn't get Barney's great adventure on DVD! Alan: That's right! We called all of your friends and told them not to give you any presents. Susan: But we did get you a gift from your haters. Nathan: Really? Susan: Yes they're in the living room. is running Nathan: yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! Alan: We got you Starship troopers on DVD, Robocop on VHS, Pacific rim on Blu-ray, Ice age trilogy on DVD, Frozen on DVD, Moana on DVD, Zootopia on Blu-ray, Bolt on DVD, Alpha and Omega trilogy on DVD, Balto trilogy on DVD, My Little pony Equestria girls trilogy on DVD, My Little pony the movie on DVD, The SpongeBob movie: Sponge out of water on DVD, The loud house season 1 volume 1 on DVD, The loud house season 1 volume 2 on DVD, Bunnicula season 1 on DVD, Despicable me trilogy on DVD, Space jam on DVD, Pokemon the first movie on DVD, The secret Life of pets on DVD, Call of duty Black ops for the Xbox 360, Battlefield 4 for the Xbox 360, Just dance 2018 for the Xbox 360, Super Mario oddessey for the Nintendo switch, Splatoon for the Wii u, Pokemon X for the 3ds, Dead space 2 for the Xbox 360, Dust: an Elysian tail for the Xbox 360, and Super smash Bros for the Wii u. You have to watch and play these movies, shows and video games not made for babies for 15 years. Nathan: No no no no no no no no no no no! This is not what I wanted! I wanted Barney's great adventure on DVD, The Teletubbies the movie on VHS, Dragon tails the movie on VHS, Super why the movie on DVD, Paw patrol season 1 on DVD, and all other baby movies and shows on DVD, Blu-ray and VHS. Alan: We also got you a letter from Abbykat1286. You have to read ￼it. Abbykat1286: Dear Nathan Pearson, I got you The SpongeBob SquarePants movie on DVD, Alvin and the Chipmunks trilogy on DVD, and Oliver and company on VHS. You have to watch and play the things your haters got you including these I got you and I strongly mean it. Alan: I agree completely. And also, you are grounded for 15 years. Susan: Normally we would say go to your room, but now, we'll say this: Start watching these movies and shows and play these games not a!de for babies now. Nathan: Well I guess I have to watch and play these things not I made for babies.